


Apples!

by igonecrazy



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: 5 Things, Adam being protective of Steven, Andrew Ilnyckyj & Adam Bianchi - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Human Disaster Steven Lim, M/M, Shane Madej & Steven Lim & Ryan Bergara, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igonecrazy/pseuds/igonecrazy
Summary: Steven has a funny way of cautioning himself when he is about to get hurt. Andrew is thoroughly bamboozled by it. He might even be getting conditioned to react in a certain way to it. All while not realising his feelings for Steven might gradually be deepening.
Relationships: Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Apples!

To say Andrew was confused would be an understatement.

He was baffled.

And it had everything to do with apples.

No, not the fruit. But…

* * *

Andrew and Adam had just joined Steven for an episode of whatever the guy was shooting. Steven had dragged him in and he wasn't going to hang out with that nerd all by himself.

Steven was sweet of course but he was also really weird. They were acquaintances at best.

They were at their third location and Adam was filming the preparation of the pizza, while he was standing near the counter with Steven when he heard it for the first time.

Steven was moving to make way for some chef when he suddenly lost his balance.

"Apples!"

Andrew frowned but grabbed the guy's arm, helping him stand straight and not fall on his butt.

"Woah!" Steven was wide eyed but grinning, "Thanks dude!"

Andrew nodded and turned back to the chef.

* * *

He still cannot believe he's being made to travel to Seattle on such short notice. He's irked, but not too much to say no.

That's how he finds himself on a plane sitting next to Steven. He hates the guy, but not enough to not be friends with him.

They had just arrived and he's feeling exhausted. This flight was too early and he couldn't sleep, not after Steven chose his shoulder as a pillow.

He was walking behind an animated Steven as they exited the flight.

They were on their way to get their luggage and Steven already had his phone out and was looking through his texts.

Andrew was watching him, while he bet against himself internally on how soon Steven would fall.

No, he's not wishing Steven falls, he just knows the guy is a walking disaster.

"Apples!" Steven gasped.

Andrew was brought out of his reverie just in time to grab the guys bag and pull, preventing him from crashing face first to the floor.

Steven panted grabbing tightly at Andrew's shoulder thanking him. He patted the guys side, "Watch where you're going," he grumbled. "C'mon," he said pulling away from the guy and rushing to catch up to Adam.

* * *

Andrew would never doubt anyone ever again when they complain of sugar rush. It's a real thing.

They've had a lot of sugar today. Apparently donut and coffee do not make a complete meal. 

Yeah, he couldn't believe that either.

After Adam had begged them for fried chicken, Steven had stopped at the next restaurant they saw.

"Am I the only one feeling jittery?" Steven had asked, and he and Adam both shook their heads because they could feel it too.

Adam rushed inside the restaurant as soon as they stopped, telling them he will order.

Andrew, on the other hand...was concerned. About Steven. He waited for Steven to come around the car. He knows how easily and how hard the guy gets influenced by things, even sugar.

Andrew kept glancing sideways at Steven in the short walk from the car to the restaurant, to be prepared to catch the guy if he trips.

Adam had reserved them a dimly lit booth. Steven propelled himself using the booth walls to get to the one Adam was in.

Andrew looked around to call for a waiter, Steven needed to drink a lot of water.

"Apples."

Andrew would blame it on the sugar rush that his senses picked up the soft whisper that left Steven's mouth, and he turned just in time to catch the guy before he fell backwards.

A few patrons turned to look at them and a waiter rushed to help.

"I'm okay. I'm okay," Steven said.

"Shut up!" He ordered the guy helping him into the booth.

"I'm okay, Andrew," Steven definitely did not look okay leaning against the wall, his hands supported on the back of the booth and the table on either side.

Andrew nodded, helping Steven drink the glass of water Adam had offered.

"Maybe we should stop having all the foods in a day," Adam suggested.

Andrew could only nod along.

He was busy noticing Steven as if for the first time ever.

Had the guy always been… _beautiful?_

* * *

Andrew knew two things, one that Steven's favourite fruit was definitely not apples, and two that Steven said 'apples' everytime he was being a disaster.

Where normal people yelled 'fuck' after stubbing their toes, or something of that nature, Steven Lim said 'apples'.

Andrew was getting conditioned to worry about Steven every time he heard the word 'apples'.

That's another thing he knows, he's spending too much time fussing and fawning over Steven Lim.

They had just finished the Taco episode, and Andrew was feeling really full. They ended up having ten tacos each, just as the chef had said. They're not gluttons, those tacos were small and tasty, and they were hungry.

Steven was bouncing ahead of them as they walked back to their car. They had thanked the chef for the delicious food which concluded their shoot for the week, Steven was awfully cheery for a cold night, he was contagious and Andrew couldn't help but smile. He was far too adorable, like a child, even had the innocence to match one, sometimes. Andrew looked down to see where he was walking.

"Ahh, apples!"

It worked like a trigger. Andrew's head snapped up to look at Steven, his gut sinking in apprehension. Lo & behold, Steven was on the ground on his hands and knees.

Andrew kneeled next to Steven who was groaning, sitting on his heels, he took the guys palms in his hands, examining the scraping.

"Watch where you walk, Steven!"

"I was watching," Steven said, his face red.

"Yeah, sure." He noticed he had been gently massaging Steven's wrists with his thumbs and stopped. He grabbed the guy's elbows and helped him stand up.

"Ow!" Steven groaned, doubling over and rubbing above his knees with his fingers. "I think I scraped my knees." 

"You think?" His eyebrows flying up.

"I'll go get him some bandages," Adam said.

"What? No! I don't need bandages. I'll be fine, it's just small scratches!" Steven protested, futilely, to Adam's retreating back.

"You realise you'll need to get a tetanus shot?"

"Nooooo!"

Andrew did take some joy in putting the ghastly expression on that pretty face.

* * *

So maybe getting Steven to try cocktails to expand his alcohol experience, while good in theory, wasn't the most top notch idea Andrew had had, like ever.

No, drunk Steven doesn't suddenly start hating everything.

No, he doesn't start spewing curse words, either.

Drunk Steven, just three cocktails in, was a sweet happy adorable guy going around telling everyone he loves them.

The guy even called up Shane and Ryan to tell them they're the cutest and he adores them. Steven also ended up telling Shane that Ryan has a crush on him, Andrew snatched the phone and disconnected but he was a little too late and Ryan was a little too sailor-y.

"Wha- no! Drew, gimme back my phone!"

"Steven, you'll get it back once you finish this glass of water."

They were sitting on the couch in Andrew's living room, because Matt had dropped them off here and Steven was in no condition to drive back home.

Steven was curled up in a ball, leaning against the back of the couch.

Andrew had covered him up with a throw and was scrolling his phone. The silence made him think Steven was asleep.

"Apples," the soft sound made him snap his head towards the guy in worry.

Steven had a sombre look on his face. His eyes focused so sharply you wouldn't guess he was drunk a few minutes ago.

"Steven," he brought his hand to brush the guy's cheek, breaking him out of his own mind. Steven blinked a few times. "You feeling okay?"

Steven nodded, but he was looking at Andrew like he was holding himself back from saying something.

"Apples," Steven repeated that word before he folded himself in Andrew's arms.

The upright ball at the end of his couch was now in his arms.

"Steve?" Andrew gently rubbed his back. He felt Steven relax more in his arms. "You're not falling, Steven, I got you," he reassured, pressing his cheek against the guys head.

"I don't think I can fall more, Drew."

Andrew's heart ached because of how unsure and small Steven's voice was, though he could not understand what the guy meant by that. He is pretty sure that Steven would not, suddenly, stop being a walking disaster. He did vow to beat up anything or anyone who would try to hurt his precious angel.

Andrew sighed when he remembered he might have to start with Ryan tomorrow.

* * *

Andrew had theorized that Steven yells 'apples' when he falls. He doesn't know why and he hadn't had the guts to ask the guy. It sounds foolish, he almost feels like there is something wrong with his hearing. But his brain has been conditioned to get a surge of protectiveness whenever he hears Steven say 'apples'.

That brings him to why he is feeling baffled.

In the last couple of weeks, Steven would randomly say 'apples', Andrew would instinctively turn around, ready to catch the guy, only to find Steven looking at him with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Steve?" He would say.

"What?" Steven would reply, coming back to himself.

"Are you feeling alright?" He would ask.

"I'm...yeah," Steven would nod and blush and then get back to work, planning and plotting the next season of Worth It.

Andrew would stare at the adorable blush and sigh and get back to work too, he is supposed to be helping Steven.

Today, though, had been a different story.

He was walking back to his desk with a hot cup of coffee in one hand and his phone in the other. He heard Steven say 'apples', and with his brain telling him to rush to Steven's side, he tripped and spilled the coffee on his white shirt.

"Oh my god, Drew!"

Andrew hissed pulling the hot drenched fabric of his shirt away from his skin.

"Do you need a medic, Drew? Does it burn?"

He hadn't meant to blow up on Steven.

"Does it- Of course, it burns! Why would you say 'apples' in the middle of the office? You weren't even falling! Damn it, Steven!"

He went to the washroom before Steven could react.

Adam had smacked the back of his head when he got back to his desk.

"You didn't have to take it out on Steven."

"Where is he? I can't find him."

"After you yelled at him in the middle of the office? I wonder why?"

"Don't be a smartass."

"You almost made him cry, you better fucking buy him truffles, if that's what he wants."

Andrew rolled his eyes. Steven would be happy with just a matcha latte. "I will, but if I can't find him!"

"Shane and Ryan took him out for lunch."

"Those two?" Andrew continued when Adam frowned, "I mean they're always teasing Steven."

"At least they don't shout at him. In the middle of the office. After tripping and spilling coffee on themselves."

"Gee, Adam, you want to take a swing at me? Don't answer that."

Before Adam could say anything, Steven's laugh reached them, and they turned in their seats to see him walking in, flanked by the ghoul boys. They were bantering, as usual, and they both had their arms looped with Steven's.

"If you are no longer my best friend, Ryan, then Steve shall be!"

"In your dreams, big boy, Stevie loves me. Tell him, Steven!"

"Steven?" He felt awfully guilty when Steven's smile disappeared when he called his name.

"What do you want, Ilnyckyj?" Ryan asked, pulling Steven to him.

"Can we talk?" He held Steven's gaze, trying to convey his apology.

Steven nodded and disentangled his hands from the ghoul boys.

"Come on, Ryan, I think the fancy boys need to sort some stuff out."

"Better be nice to him, Andrew!" Ryan yelled as Shane pulled him away.

Andrew had Steven follow him to an empty conference room.

"I'm sorry I should not have yelled at you."

Steven nodded, too quickly to have accepted the apology. "I'm sorry about, Ryan. He's a drama queen."

"No, he was right. I tripped and then I blamed it on you."

"It's okay."

"Stevie," Andrew drawled out, stepping close to Steven and taking his hands in his.

Steven looked up from the ground, and Andrew smiled at him. 

Steven was growing his hair out and the red t-shirt made him look adorable, times ten.

"I'm sorry, I heard you say apples and I panicked, and tripped on myself and spilled coffee on my shirt. It was my fault. I had no right to go off on you."

Steven looked taken aback, "I- I know that, and...and it's okay. I get it, you're a little rude when you mess up."

Andrew nodded. He noticed his thumbs gently stroking Steven's knuckles, but he didn't stop. He didn't want to.

"You...you noticed me saying apples?"

Andrew nodded, again. "You say it before you fall."

"That made you panic?"

Andrew nodded, again.

"Why?"

"Can't let Stevie hurt himself."

Andrew noticed the tears in Steven's eyes and realised they were standing too close, but he didn't move away. He didn't want to. Not anymore.

He brought a hand up to Steven's face, caressing his cheek with his thumb. Steven's hand that had dropped to Andrew's chest, fisted his sweater.

"Stevie, can I?" He whispered in the space between them.

Steven nodded slightly and Andrew pulled him forward, by the back of his neck, and pressed their lips together.

Steven's lips were too soft.

Andrew sucked on that plum bottom lip like he had imagined doing, countless times. He felt the wetness on his cheek and knew those unshed tears were now rolling down those cute cheeks. Steven exhaled a shaky breath, and pulled away slightly.

They stared at each other for a moment with their foreheads pressed together as they breathed in the same breath. Andrew took the chance and admired how soft and pink Steven looked, with the tears in his eyes shinning.

It deepened the fire he had been feeling in his bones for a while now, and Andrew lost his control. He snaked his other arm around Steven's waist and pressing the guy to his chest, while using the hand on the guy's neck to tilt his head. He licked at Steven's lips, which parted welcoming him.

Steven licked at his intruding tongue a couple of times before meeting him properly. Steven wrapped his hands around Andrew's shoulders.

Andrew tried to pull him closer, as if there was any space between them. He had never waited this long to kiss someone, but Steven had seemed so out of reach. To have him in his arms now, and to kiss his soft lips. _It seemed worth it._

He smiled at his own thought, but then he was grinning too wide to continue kissing. He pecked Steven's lips a couple of times before pulling away. Feeling proud when Steven chased his lips.

Steven's eyes fluttered open and Andrew imagined a halo on the top of his head with how beautiful he looked in the fluorescent lights of a conference room.

"There...was...onion...in my...sand...wich," Steven panted.

Andrew stared at the guy and burst out laughing. Steven's hands stayed on his shoulders while he leaned back in laughter.

He looked back to find Steven smiling softly. He nuzzled the guy's cheek and pressed a couple more pecks before properly taking a step back.

Steven's face clouded over with panic and Andrew stepped back in his space again, wrapping both arms around the guy's small waist.

"Hey."

"Hmm...Drew, I... I'm...I love you, Andrew. I can't...this can't be...we can't move back to what we were before and pretend this never happened."

"Steven," Andrew gently shook the guy in his arms, "I'm not going to pretend the best kiss I've had in my life never happened."

Steven's hands on his shoulders clenched.

"I don't know if I'm in love with you..but I want to date you," Andrew completed his thought in one breath not wanting to hurt Steven anymore than he had today. "Would you be my boyfriend, Steven Lim?"

Steven grinned and nodded, leaning in to press another kiss to his lips.

Steven pushed Andrew back making their kiss break.

"Huh?"

"We need to slow down," Steven said, glaring at Andrew's crotch. "Don't give me that look, Andrew. We got together just now!"

"Okay, okay," Andrew said, nodding in understanding, but Steven's face fell when he took a couple of steps away from the guy. "Steven, don't give me that look, if you want us to slow down."

"Okay, we should go back, though." Steven said and turned around and walked out of the door before Andrew could suggest he needed a second to cool down.

"Drew! Are you coming?"

Andrew shook his head and imagined Shane and Ryan doing the dirty. That calmed him down.

He followed his boyfriend, _boyfriend_ , out of the room to the break room.

They were sitting next to each other snacking on a mix of chocolates when he asked, "Why do you say apples before you fall?"

"It's..kind of a funny story."

"Tell me," Andrew said, popping a couple of chocolates into his mouth.

"I... alright, I was young-"

"How young?"

"Twenty two?" Andrew nodded, and Steven went on, "Anyway, I was researching bdsm-"

Andrew's eyebrows flew off his hairline.

"Pay attention," Steven chided, "I was researching bdsm and I found out about safe word. And I don't exactly know when I started doing it, but basically, 'apples' is me telling myself 'you're hurting me'."

"Oh, so you're safe-wording from yourself." Andrew frowned. This does sound exactly like something that his _boyfriend's_ brain would come up with.

"Don't laugh at me, okay?"

"Steven, do I ever?"

"Yes, you do, many times."

Andrew chuckled, "Alright, I won't."

He remembered something, "But then why would you say apples when you were looking at me?"

Steven blushed furiously, making Andrew frown.

"I...I was trying to stop myself from getting hurt."

Andrew turned towards Steven, turning the guy too, who was avoiding looking at him. He held Steven's face and forced him to meet his eyes.

"Were you cautioning yourself from falling for me, baby?"

Steven grabbed a handful of chocolates and threw them at his face.

Andrew laughed as Steven walked away from him yelling, "I hate you! I hate you, Drew! I take it back! I won't be your boyfriend! You're mean!"

Andrew smirked imagining the blush on his boyfriend's cheeks when he would realise he announced their relationship to the entire office.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.
> 
> Your comments and kudos are very welcome and much appreciated! ❤️
> 
> Come say hi to me on tumblr, [ @igonecrazy ](https://igonecrazy.tumblr.com/) ❤️
> 
> This was a product of a random conversation on the [ Worthage à Trois ](https://riyusama.tumblr.com/post/637382527708004352/worthage-%C3%A0-trois-worthage-%C3%A0-trois-is-a-worth-it) discord server. You're welcome to join.


End file.
